Stormbane
'''Stormbane '''is a big jet black, sleek, thick furred, broad-shouldered tom with bright blue-violetish eyes, snow-white fur runs from under his bushy tail to his neck creating a white mane which covers all of it. He has two large white front paws History Stormbane is the son of Blackfang ShadowClan and Gorseheart of ThunderClan. Before Stormbane was born his parents were very close two young cats in love but as they aged they grew apart only meeting a few times until Blackfang was chosen to be the new deputy of ShadowClan after they're old deputy Shredpelt became to old to hold the position any longer and ShadowClan's leader picked Blackfang to be his deputy. That night Blackfang was named deputy he went to visit Gorseheart to final cut ties with the she-cat forever. After he told her the news she was crushed informing Blackfang that she had recently found out she was pregnant with his kit or kits. Blackfang becomes angry shouting at her that he can't breed half breeds now that he was deputy and to just through them into the river. Gorseheart hissed at Blackfang asking how could he say such things to his own unborn kits but Blackfang had enough unsheathing his claws, slashing her in the muzzle shutting her up. Hissing at her to go home and to never bother him again leaving her heartbroken on the other side of the Thunderpath. Moons later her kit is born a tom. She named him Stormkit because his pelt looked like a lightning bolt flashing across a dark night sky. After Stormkit was born her Clan started asking her who the father is. The Clan figured the father was Ravenwing being the only black cat in the Clan but if asked both Ravenwing and Gorseheart would deny him being the father. Gossip got around that Groseheart mated with another clan cat or rouge or loner which heavily damaged her reputation with her Clanmates. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore, when nightfall came she slipped into ShadowClan territory looking for Blackfang even though remembering Blackfang's threatening warnings. She eventual found him with another she-cat. Before long Blackfang recognises her scent saying goodbye to the other she-cat confronting her. He ranting about her leaving him alone but she pleaded to him please take her back and at least let their kit see his father. But Blackfang refused not wanting to anything with her or that kit. Telling her that she-cats that only birth one kit is a bad omen and he wanted no part. Gorseheart gave in leaving Shadowclan territory. Over the span of two moons Stormkit eyes were open and no longer drinking milk, playing around with the other kits in the nursery. His mother Gorseheart had tried four more times to get Blackfang to acknowledge their son but refused each time his patients slowly running out. On the sixth attempted Gorseheart made she didn't know that Stormkit had followed her out of camp. She made her way under the Thunderpath towards Shadowclan territory, Stormkit only fox leaps away. Gorseheart found Blackfang hunting along she tried again to get him to meet his son, while Stormkit hid in a bush nearby, Blackfang became enraged at the sight of her chewing her out for coming back the sixth time all the while he was getting closer and closer. Gorseheart tried to protest that every cat should know their father no matter the Clan but that only cause him to spring at her, pinning her to the ground looking down at her with hateful blue eyes as he slit her throat. Stormkit felt himself become still he just watch a cat that was his father killed his mother in cold blood. Stormkit stumbled out of his hiding place making a dash back to camp falling down right before the entrance after he entered camp. Cats of his clan gathered around his body saying he smelt like ShadowClan. One cat said his mother had probably taken him to ShadowClan to his father since his dad couldn't be a ThunderClan cat their leader Echostar came down to address the matter. Every cat gave their theory of what happened most just say Gorseheart probably left to go with ShadowClan. Stormkit weakly looked up at his leader but all he saw were cold eyes. From that they forward he was treated like an outcast because everyone through he was half ShadowClan which they were right but the story of what happened to his mother was wrong. The Clan hated him so much they waited till he was eight moons to finally make him an apprentice, his mentor was Ravenwing how treated him a little better than the rest of the Clan but still keep his distance, he would be more interested in other mentors apprentices than his own causing him to be way behind that the other even though he was older. One night in his he is greeted by a Dark Forest cat named Mapleshade, without hesitation he accepting the training she promised. Soon after he was able to catch all types of prey no problem without even being taught how but only Ravenwing knew that, so cats praised him for making Stormpaw useful for once. Mapleshade praised him as well promising him that the next night she will teach him how to fight which Stormpaw was excited for. Several moons passed and he became better and better as an apprentice, a good hunter sharp eyes and battle-ready claws he was given his warrior name which his mentor agreed with but mostly just to get rid of him faster. Stormpaw now Stormbane didn't really like his name which was pretty much an insult to him] but didn't bother question the leader he would only get shout or embarrasses at in front of the whole Clan. He still trained with Mapleshade honing his skills even more. He always put on border patrol but he was glad he would patrol ahead of the other cats ignoring them, he was also a force to be reckoned with no cat-like to meet him in battle because he fought dirty and with no mercy. After a while he met his father in border a skirmish the ShadowClan Deputy and his warriors were caught hunting near Snakerocks, there were more ShadowClan cats than ThunderClan but both Clan had their deputies at the patrol, he went straight for his father who obviously didn't recognise him with one swift motion he had him on his back Stormbane whispered a 'Say hi to mom in StarClan' before quickly slicing his throat letting his dad bleed out onto the ground before moving onto the next ShadowClan warrior. His life after his father's death was nice though not easy but at least it was simple, get up, patrol, avoid every cat, eat and then sleep, they were a few apprentices here and there but they will all be made warriors before long thanks from the teaching skills he picked up from Mapleshade but this all came crashing down when he meets a River Clan she-cat. The she-cat's name was Whitestream and just like his mother before him at night he would secretly sneak out of camp like anyone would care and run off to meet her, she taught him how to swim like a RiverClan warrior and he taught her how to climb and hop from tree to tree like a Thunderclan warrior, she told him about her life story and he shared his. It was like that for several moons no one found out, Mapleshade was wary but she didn't stop him until one night were Silverpelt was at its brightness the reeds shifted as another white cat appeared his fur pricked with anger, it was Whitestream's brother. Snowpelt shouted at his sister calling her a disgrace for being with a ThunderClan warrior and if any other cat caught her she would be branded as a traitor, Stormbane came to her defence but was cut off by Whitestream telling him his brother was right and she would see him later. That night Mapleshade stopped visiting his dreams. The next night he went to the normal spot awaiting his mate's presence, his fur pricked with rage he refused to never stop meeting her, loved her and nothing, not even StarClan will get in the way of him and her he didn't care about what happened last night. When Whitestream appeared her tail hung low and ears flat on her skull until she spoke, she told him that her brother was threatening her to leave him unless he would tell the whole Clan. Turning around she was about to leave him but he hissed at her that if she dared leave him he will hunt and kill her entire bloodline until there was nothing left. But before she could reply he turned on his heel leaving the stunned heartbroken she-cat alone and headed back his to camp. The next night she didn't reappear from the reeds. True to his words over the course of moons he slathered Whitestream's family starting with her brother but leaving his former mate for last. It wasn't hard to find her, she had returned to the spot they always hanged out at like if she was accepted her death. Stormbane came into the clearing glaring at her with hate-filled eyes, she didn't even flinch as he approached, she didn't protest when he slammed her into the mud and she didn't try to fight back when he broke her neck in his jaws. Stormbane looked into the lifeless eyes of his now-dead former mate, he didn't feel anything, not remorse or even a hint of satisfaction. A snap could be heard echoing through the clearing, the sound came from behind Whitestreams bodies. Stormbane slowly crept towards the noise bushing his nose through the reeds he spot two black and white kits staring back at his one with amber eyes and the other violet but both filled with fear. Stormbane realized these kits belonged to him and Whitestream and he just killed her in front of them as his father did him. Stormbane felt his eyes water the kits still frozen in front of him. He couldn't go back to his Clan with these kits but and what will RiverClan do to them. He grabbed the smaller one by the scruff who wailed in protest and wrapped his tail around the other leading the kit along. He decided that he was not going to RiverClan or ThunderClan, the kits looked old enough to eat fresh meat, Stormbane head towards the barn on the outskirt of WindClan territory to raise the kits by himself. Category:Tom Category:ThunderClan Category:Rogue Category:Senior Warrior Category:Alive Category:Dark Forest Category:Loner